onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat's Separation Serial
Straw Hat's Separation Serial are the series of cover pages that tells what happened to the other eight Straw Hat Pirates after the crew was sent away on the Saboady Archipelago by Kuma. Each story covers two chapters per member, and they all take place during Luffy's 3 arcs; the Amazon Lily arc, Impel Down arc and Marineford arc. These arcs are also featured in and expanded upon in the One Piece anime. 1. Sanji's "Resisting in Kamabakka" (サンジの地獄(カマバッカ)よりお気を確かに Sanji no Kamabakka yori oki wo tashikani) Length: Ch. 543-544 Short Summary: Sanji was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kamabakka Kingdom, where he was trying to escape the nightmare which he calls 'Hell'. However, he seems to have been turned into one of the island's okamas. Chapter Titles: *1. Adventures on the Isle of No Escape (Ch. 543) *2. Maidens Through and Through (Ch. 544) 2. Robin's "How Terrible You People Are" (ロビンのひどい事つるわ Robin no hidoi koto tsuru wa) Length: Ch. 545-546 Short Summary: Robin was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Tequila Wolf, where she was trying to escape the place. Luckily for her, the place is soon liberated by the Revolutionaries. Chapter Titles: *1. Adventure at the Country of Labour (Ch. 545) *2. The Liberators of Slaves - The Revolutionaries Army Comes (Ch. 546) 3. Franky's "This Week Is No Good" (フランキーの今週のおれダメだ'' Furankī' no konshū no ore dame da)'' Length: Ch. 548-549 Short Summary: Franky was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Karakuri, where he is chased by wild cyborg animals. There, he happens to stumble across the house where Dr. Vegapunk was born. Chapter Titles: *1. Wild Cyborg Animals (Ch. 548) *2. The House Where Dr. Vegapunk Was Born (Ch. 549) 4. Usopp's "I'll-Die-If-I'm-On-My-Own Disease" (ウソップの一人じゃ死ぬ病 Usoppu no hitori ja shinu byō) Length: Ch. 550-551 Short Summary: Usopp was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to the Boin Archipelago. There, he and his companion, Heracles, find a forest full of food, resulting in Usopp getting very fat. Chapter Titles: *1. The Boin Archipelago: A Forest of Gluttony (Ch. 550) *2. Usopp Gets Fat (Ch. 551) 5. Chopper's "I'm Not Food You Assholes" (チョッパーの食いモンじゃねェぞ コノヤロー Choppā no kuimon janēzo konoyarō) Length: Ch. 552, 554 Short Summary: Chopper was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Torino Kingdom. There, he narrowly escapes the natives who were trying to make him into stew, just before the natives get attacked by gigantic birds. Chapter Titles: *1. Tanuki Stew on the Run (Ch. 552) *2. Humans and Birds in Battle (Ch. 554) 6. Nami's "Weather Report" (ナミのウェザーリポート Nami no Wezā Ripōto) Length: Ch. 555-556 Short Summary: Nami was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Weatheria, a small sky island where the scientific study of weather is conducted. There, the scientists hold a meeting and Nami is impressed with their ability to control the weather. Chapter Titles: *1. Business at Weatheria, the Legendary Sky Island (Ch. 555) *2. Weather Science on Weatheria (Ch. 556) 7. Brook's "Lodgings and Panties Repayment" (ブルックの一宿一パンツのご恩返し Burukku no isshuku ippantsu no go'ongaeshi) Length: Ch. 557-558 Short Summary: Brook was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Namakura Island. Just as Brook is about to see a girl's panties, she is kidnapped by members of the Longarms, and Brook is surprised that none of villagers are willing to go after her. He then sits down to write a song . Chapter Titles: *1. People Who Don't Fight (Ch. 557) *2. Satan Composes A Melody (Ch. 558) 8. Zoro's "Where the Hell Are They? What a Pain in the Ass" (ゾロのあいつらどこだ世話がやける Zoro no aitsura doko da sewa ga yakeru) Length: Ch. 559- Short Summary: Zoro was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kuraigana Island, the same location that Perona had been sent to. After being bandaged and healed by the former enemy, the two seemed to be wary of each other. However, some brand of trust seems to have grown between them, as Perona returned Zoro's swords and the two casually wander through the ruins of the island. Chapter Titles: *1. The Giant Gravestone Outside the Ruins (Ch. 559) Category:Cover Story Category:Straw Hat Pirates